La primera vez que nos vimos
by Dennef-Ronnell
Summary: La pequeña tigresa harta de estar encerrada decide escapar por unas horas,


**Este es mi primera historia y mi primer One Shot, espero les guste, se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias y todo tipo de criticas constructivas. (_)**

**Kung Fu panda, por desgracia, no me pertenece y todo eso que se dice... xD**

**_La primera vez que nos vimos_**

Hoy era el día, estaba decidida, hoy saldría a jugar fuera del orfanato. Después de planear durante semanas cómo hacerlo escaparía por unas horas, estaba segura que nadie se daría cuenta, después de todo, ¿Quién extrañaría a un monstruo como ella?

Una pequeña cría de tigre con enormes ojos del color del rubí se escabulló fuera de su celda, con cautela se aseguró que no la vieran acercarse al patio de juegos, pues darían aviso de que había salido y la volverían a encerrar. Con agilidad la niña trepó por el muro del jardín apoyándose en la rama de un árbol y saltó hacia el otro lado, notando que la altura desde ahí no era muy grande, lo que le ayudaría para regresar. Lentamente se incorporó y contempló curiosa a su alrededor.

Un poco más en frente se encontraban varios árboles que la ocultarían de miradas indiscretas, así que camino hacia ellos mientras miraba el entorno. Un gran espacio con el césped algo crecido, aunque eso sólo lo hacía más llamativo, y podía observar todo el cielo, de un azul tan precioso y brillante con algunas blancas y esponjosas nubes en él.

_-"Es tan hermoso" -_pensó la pequeña mientras se acercaba a los frondosos árboles. Una vez ahí salto sobre las ramas de uno de ellos, se sentía libre al fin, siempre encerrada en esa fea habitación, con esos horrendos barrotes en su ventana la cual tenía una linda vista de ese lugar. Pero no era suficiente. No, no lo era. Cada día que pasaba no le bastaba con solo ver de lejos, ansiaba conocer más. Solo sabía que por ese lado se podía llegar al valle de La Paz, o al menos eso le contó la encargada del orfanato la vez que ella le preguntó.

Pocos minutos después se adentro entre los árboles, aunque no pensaba alejarse mucho por temor a perderse. De repente se detuvo, con los ojos maravillados y la boca semi abierta. Ahí, delante de ella, se encontraba un pequeño campo de flores de varios colores. Lentamente se acercó…para después correr entre las flores con alegría. La niña brincaba y corría entre risas. Era la primera vez que se sentía así, tan feliz, tan extasiada, tan llena de vida. Por una vez olvido el trato que recibía en el orfanato, olvido la tristeza y la soledad que sentía, ese momento era suyo, de ella solamente y quería disfrutarlo.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta enseguida de que había alguien más cerca. Fue cuando escuchó pisadas que volteo, deteniéndose en donde estaba, nerviosa, con el corazón petrificado.

Un pequeño oso panda estaba, al igual que ella, mirándola atentamente, el niño solo vestía unos simples pantaloncillos marrones y llevaba un extraño gorrito puesto.

-Ho…hola- dijo el niño tímidamente. La pequeña no respondió-. Me llamo Po, ¿y tú?

-Ti…Tigresa- murmuró la niña temerosa, después de un largo silencio.

El panda se acercó un poco más a la niña, lo que hizo que ella retrocediera con desconfianza.

-Disculpa, no era mi intención asustarte…creí que no habría nadie – dijo Po. Esa simple frase logró que Tigresa se relajara y se riera quedito.

-Jejeje, no me has asustado, solo me sorprendiste. Es la primera vez…

-¿Que te sorprenden?

-No, que alguien no corre asustado por verme- dijo tigresa con cierta timidez. El niño sólo la miró de arriba hacia abajo, lo que molestó levemente a la pequeña -¿Qué tanto me vez, acaso tengo algo?

-Solo estoy buscando el porqué debería tenerte miedo –respondió para sorpresa de tigresa.- Mmm…no, no veo nada malo.

-¿Cómo que no? Mírame bien, soy un…monstruo –casi gritó la pequeña- todos dicen que lo soy.-concluyó triste.

-Pues yo no soy todos. Y puede que nunca haya visto uno, pero estoy seguro que tú no eres un monstruo.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?-preguntó tigresa con curiosidad. Era la primera vez que alguien decía que no era uno.

-Por que los monstruos no se verían así.

-¿Así? ¿Así cómo?

-Pues, ya sabes –contestó Po con un leve sonrojo.

-No, no sé, por eso te pregunto- respondió con un deje de frustración en la voz tigresa ¿Qué quería decir ese oso?- DIME –exigió.

-Así de, así de…linda- completo Po desviando la mirada de la niña. Su comentario logró que un tenue rubor invadiera la cara de Tigresa. Nunca, en su corta vida, le habían descrito así. Lindas eran las conejitas, las cerditas y las cabritas, ella era un monstruo, le temían niños y adultos por igual.

-¿De verdad te parezco lin…linda?- preguntó, aún roja, en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que el panda la escuchara.- ¿No me tienes miedo por ser diferente, no me crees peligrosa como los demás?

-No me das miedo –dijo con sinceridad el niño – yo creo que te temen porque no te conocen, y ser diferente no es malo.

Tigresa miraba asombrada a Po, él la miraba de forma compasiva y amistosa. Con esos ojos verdes.

-Gracias, Po –agradeció ella, con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, el panda regreso la sonrisa – tienes unos ojos muy bonitos –agregó sin pensar, por lo cual se tapó la boca con sus manitas. Po, con vergüenza y humor le contestó:

-Gracias, pero la verdad…tus ojos son más bonitos tigresa.-Y con esto ambos niños desviaron la mirada con mucha pena y completamente ruborizados.

-No, los tuyos lo son más Po, son de un verde Jade muy lindo -"_cómo le dije eso"_, pensó Tigresa.

-Tigresa tus ojos son tan bellos con los rubíes, así que no hay comparación, los tuyos son los ojos más bárbaros y hermosos que he visto en una niña- concluyó Po, callando de repente. Lo cierto es que eso lo había pensado desde que sus miradas hicieron contacto. Esa pequeña tigresita lo había cautivado desde que la vio corriendo entre las flores y riendo.

Un ligero e incomodo silencio se hizo presente, pero así como apareció se fue.

-Por cierto ¿De dónde eres? Nunca te había por aquí, no es la primera vez que vengo a descansar aquí después de mis entregas –dijo el niño alegre.

-¿Entregas? –preguntó Tigresa curiosa. Por primera vez notó el gorro del niño -¿Y ese gorro?

-Oh sí, mira yo trabajo con mi papá en su restaurante de fideos -contestó señalando su gorrito- normalmente lo ayudo con las entregas, aunque mañana empezare a aprender a cocinar, mi papá es el mejor cocinero del valle y sus fideos son los mejores…algún día me dirá cuál es su ingrediente secreto y cocinare como él.

-Increíble, Po –dijo con asombro –yo vivo en el orfanato Bao Gu, que está por aquí cerca, como los otros niños me tienen miedo me quedo en mi habitación encerrada, aunque desde mi ventana puedo ver estos árboles –agregó con molestia, pero con decisión – pero me canse de solo ver. Así que hoy quise salir, aunque solo fuese por una vez, quería saber que había más allá de lo que mi ventana me permitía ver.

-¿Te saliste así sin más?-preguntó asombrado, y al ver la cara de la niña aseguró con una sonrisa –tranquila, no diré nada. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Tigresa, con un suspiró le agradeció. Pasaron el resto de la tarde platicando y jugando entre ellos. Desafortunadamente ambos debían regresar, Po antes de que su papá se diera cuenta y llamara al ejército de china, y Tigresa antes que las encargadas notaran su falta.

-¿Nos volveremos ver, Po?

-Sí –aseguró él – tal vez no mañana o pasado mañana o la próxima semana, pero sé que nos volveremos a ver.

-Tienes razón, tu empezarás a cocinar y eso te llevará tiempo, y yo no sé si podré volver a salir…pero espero que nos volvamos a ver –respondió tigresa sonriendo –y cuando eso pasé, me darás a probar tus fideos.

-Hecho –le guiñó un ojo Po –Hasta luego Tigresa.

-Hasta luego Po.

Y así ambos corrieron en diferentes direcciones, Po rumbo al valle de La Paz y Tigresa de regreso al orfanato. Los dos niños iban con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Sonrisa que no pudieron quitarse en días, según notaron tanto el padre de Po como la encargada del orfanato. Y es que cómo podían hacerlo, si ese día se conocieron por accidente dos niños destinados a ser grandes, aunque como bien dice un sabio maestro…Los accidentes no existen.


End file.
